39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations in the 39 Clues
'Sconset (Island of Nantacket) Amy and Dan come here before the Grace died, to have picnics. Boston, Massachusetts, USA Boston appears in the books: The Maze of Bones, Vespers Rising, The Medusa Plot, and Nowhere to Run. It is the capital of the US state Massachusetts. It is where Beatrice Cahill lives, and where Amy and Dan used to live. It is also the Headquarters of the infamous Founders Media. Attleboro, Massachusetts, USA Attleboro appears in the books: The Maze of Bones, Vespers Rising, The Medusa Plot, A King's Ransom, The Dead Of Night, Shatterproof, Trust No One, Day of Doom, Nowhere to Run and Mission Titanic. It is the site of Grace Cahill's mansion, where Amy and Dan currently live. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Philidelphia appears in The Maze of Bones. It is where Ted Starling got blind, Ned Starling got endless headaches, and where Sinead got large scars criss-crossing her arms, in an explosion caused by the Holts. It is where Amy and Dan found their partial clue, which is leading up to the first official clue they find (Iron Solute). Paris, France Paris appears in The Maze of Bones and The Medusa Plot. It is the site of a Lucian stronghold, the Eiffel Tower, and the first Clue, Iron Solute. It is also where Nellie Gomez got kidnapped in The Medusa Plot, by the Vespers. Vienna, Austria Vienna appears in One False Note. Salzburg, Austria Salzburg appears in One False Note. Tronchetto, Italy Amy and Dan briefly come here while following Jonah and his dad. Venice, Italy Venice appears in One False Note. It is where a Janus stronghold is located, and also where Amy and Dan found their second Clue (Tungsten). Moscow, Russia Amy and Dan touch down here, to refuel, before going to Tokyo. Tokyo, Japan Tokyo appears in The Sword Thief, and The Medusa Plot. It is where Amy and Dan found a hint leading to a Clue. It is also where Jonah had a concert where Phoenix Wizard got kidnapped. Seoul, South Korea Seoul appears in The Sword Thief. It is the capital city of South Korea, and where Amy and Dan find their third clue (Gold). It also where Alistair Oh used to live. Pukhansan, South Korea This is where Amy and Dan find their 3rd Clue. Cairo, Egypt Cairo appears in the book Beyond the Grave. It has an Ekaterina Stronghold which Bae Oh used to command, but he was arrested after the gauntlet. Luxor, Egypt Luxor also appears in Beyond the Grave. Aswan, Egypt Aswan appears in Beyond the Grave. Volgrograd, Russia Volgrorad appears in The Black Circle. Moscow, Russia Moscow is the capital of Russia and appears in The Black Circle. St. Petersburg, Russia St. Petersburg appears in The Black Circle. Yekaterinburg, Russia Yekaterinburg is where the Tsar of Russia, Nicholas II, and his family were murdered by Madrigals, but only Nicholas II's youngest daughter, Anastasia Nikolaievna Romanov, survived. Yekatinburg appears in The Black Circle. Sydney, Australia Dan and Amy go here in In Too Deep. They meet up with their uncle Shep who is Arthur Trent's brother. He helps them in the Clue Hunt. Coober Pedy Coober Pedy appears in In Too Deep. Darwin Darwin appears in In Too Deep. Rakata, Indonesia Rakata appears in In Too Deep. Jakarta, Indonesia Jakarta appears in In Too Deep. This is where Isabel sets the fire that kills not Amy, and Dan, but Irina Spasky, after she saves Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh. Pretoria, South Africa This is one of the locations in The Vipers Nest. Amy, and Dan learn more about Grace in Pretoria. Johannesburg, South Africa Johannesburg appears in The Vipers Nest. Witbank/Emalalenia Witbank, also known as Emalalenia appears in The Vipers Nest. Durban Durban appears in The Vipers Nest. Madagascar It is unknown where in Madagascar Amy and Dan went but we do know that they went to a secret house that Grace Cahill owned. They stayed there to heal Dan from the Kabra's poison. This is also where they found out their true branch - Madrigals. Madagascar appears in The Viper's Nest. Beijing, China Amy and Dan arrive here in The Emperor's Code after learning that they are Madrigals. Then Amy, and Dan fight and Dan runs away. He is then kidnapped by the Kabras. Beijing appears in The Emperor's Code. Denfeng, China Only Dan comes here due to his and Amy's fight. Denfeng appears in The Emperor's Code. Chengdu, China Only Amy and Nellie come to this location because they are trying to find Dan. Chengdu appears in The Emperor's Code. Xian, China Dan comes here on Jonah Wizard's tour and misses seeing Amy by fifteen seconds. Xian appears in The Emperor's Code. Lhasa, China Amy and Nellie come here after missing Dan in Xian. Lhasa appears in The Emperor's Code. Tingri, China Amy and Dan meet up here after Dan tells Jonah and Cora Wizard that he is not a Janus but a Madrigal. From here, they go to Everest together. Tingri, appears in The Emperor's Code. Mount Everest Mount Everest appears in The Emperor's Code. Beijing, China Beijing also appears briefly in Storm Warning. Bahamas Amy and Dan come here after a debate between them on where they should go to find the next clue. The Bahamas appear in Storm Warning. Montego Bay Montego Bay appears in Storm Warning. Kingston, Jamaica This is where Amy and Dan meet Lester. Kingston appears in Storm Warning. Spanish Town, Jamaica Spanish Town appears in Storm Warning. Port Royal, Jamaica Port Royal appears in Storm Warning. This is where Lester dies. This marks the first civilian death in the 39 clues series. It wasn't the last. Moore Town, Jamaica This is where Amy, Dan, and Nellie solve the final clue before being granted official Madrigal status. Moore Town appears in Storm Warning. London, England This is the first time all the teams meet up since The Maze of Bones. London appears in Into The Gauntlet. Stratford, England Stratford appears in Into the Gauntlet. Cahill Island This is where the final stages of the Clue Hunt happen. In the end, everyone comes together to beat Isabel Kabra and protect The Master Serum. Cahill Island appears in Into the Gauntlet. Dublin, Ireland Dan and Amy come here on the way home from The Clue Hunt. Dublin appears in The Black Book of Buried Secrets. Providence, Rhode Island Providence appears in Vespers Rising. Zurich, Switzerland This is where Amy and Dan first start actively fighting against the Vespers. Zurich appears in Vespers Rising and also The Medusa Plot. Bahnhofstrasse, Switzerland Bahnhofstrasse appears in Vespers Rising. Zermatt, Switzerland Zermatt appears in Vespers Rising. Florence, Italy Amy, Dan, and the gang steal the 'Medusa' from a museum in Florence. Florence, Italy appears in The Medusa Plot. It also appears briefly in A King's Ransom. Milan, Italy This is where Amy and Dan steal the real Medusa from Gregor Tobin. Milan appears in The Medusa Plot. Rome, Italy Rome appears in The Medusa Plot. Lucerne, Switzerland This is the third time Amy and Dan travel to Switzerland. They come here to learn more about the de Virga map that they have to find for Vesper One. Lucerne appears in A King's Ransom. Basel, Switzerland Amy and Dan go to Neuschwanstein Castle to learn more about Jane Sperling. Basel appears in A King's Ransom. Prague, Czech Republic This is where Amy and Dan find out that their dad, Arthur was a Vesper but cut ties with them when he realized what they really were. Prague appears in A King's Ransom. Sedlec, Czech Republic Sedlec, a suburb of All Saints, appears in A King's Ransom. Istanbul, Turkey Amy and Dan locate Atticus Rosenbloom after him being kiddnapped by the Wyomings. Istanbul appears in The Dead of Night. Samarkand, Uzbekistan Amy and Dan have dinner with Luna Amato who is Vesper Five. Samarkand appears in The Dead of Night. Heidelburg, Germany Heidelburg appears in Shatterproof. Berlin, Germany Amy and Dan attempted to steal the Jubilee Diamond. Berlin appears in Shatterproof. Timbuktu, Mali Amy and Dan found "Apology for my Great Transgression." Timbuktu appears in Shatterproof. Erasmus and Luna Amato both die here. New York, USA This is where Amy and Dan meet up with Snead before they realize she is Vesper Three. New York appears in Trust No One. Yale University This is where Amy and Dan finally figure out who the traitor is. Amy and Snead have a brawl before Snead runs away. Amy is shaken but unhurt. Sao Paulo Sao Paulo appears in Trust No One. Foz do Iguazu, Brazil Amy and Dan find Voynich Folio #74. After that, they found out the Vespers' masterplan: The Vespers wanted to use the things they stole to build the Machina Fini Mundi, a doomsday device using electromagnets on subduction zones to create natural disasters like earthquakes, tsunamis and volcanic eruptions. Foz do Iguazu appears in Trust No One. Washington DC Amy and Dan follow Isabel Kabra through Washington DC. Amy is almost killed, but Dan saves her with a police recording. Washington DC appears in Day of Doom. Chicago, Illinois Amy and Dan come here to follow Isabel Kabra and they think the Machina Fini Mundi is there also. Chicago appears in Day of Doom. Rocky Mountains It is unknown where exactly the Vespers and the Cahills had their final battle but it is known that the Cahills won and that most of the Vespers were either arrested or killed by the mountain caving in from the explosion of the Machina Fini Mundi. Amy and Dan survived and Natalie, Evan, Isabel, and Damien Vesper did not. List (Series One and Two) Upper East Side of Manhattan Amy and Dan come here running away from Peirce's goons. Manhattan appears in Nowhere To Run. Upper West Side of Manhattan Amy and Dan come here running away from Peirce's goons. Manhattan appears in Nowhere To Run. Teterboro, New Jersey Teterboro appears in Nowhere To Run. This is where Fiske is being held captive and given the serum as a test. Dublin, Ireland This is where Amy and Dan fly in from the states to go to Grace's safe house. Dublin appears in Nowhere To Run. Meenalappa, Ireland This is where Grace's safe house is. Meenalappa appears in Nowhere To Run and Flashpoint. The Cliffs of Moher Amy and Dan drive by here in a boat being chased by Peirces goons.The Cliffs of Moher appear in Nowhere To Run. London, England London appears in Nowhere To Run. Istanbul, Turkey The gang goes here to find the first ingredient to the serum antidote. Istanbul appears in Nowhere To Run. Troy Troy is an ancient civilization mentioned in Homer's Iliad. It's greatest secrets were kept in Leonardo da Vinci's Lost Cities Codex. Upon receiving Da Vinci's Lost Cities Codex, Olivia Cahill used it to find out one of the seven ingredients of the Serum Antidote, six whiskers of an Anatolian leopard. Amy and Dan Cahill travel to Antalya, Turkey, the location of Ancient Troy, after deciphering Olivia's Lost Cities Codex. They travel to Mt. Ida, location of a leopard sighting, and manage to escape Founders Media while finding the whiskers needed for The Serum Antidote. Troy appears in Nowhere To Run. Rome In Rome, Amy is shocked by a newspaper article the provided false images of Cahills, made by Founders Media attacking their reputation. Rome appears in Breakaway. Pueblo The Pueblo were a native people in Southwest US who represented corn as the Pueblo Spiral. The ingredient corn is found Unstoppable Mission 1: Written in Stone. Tunis Tunis appears in Breakaway. Carthage Carthage was an ancient civilization in modern-day Tunisia. One of its caliphs, Uthman, found Plato's third dialogue, Hermocrates, with the location of Tartessos (Atlantis), where the ingredient Silphium is found. Carthage appears in Breakaway. (Past Location) Britannia Queen Victoria sought the ingredients of the Serum Antidote for her son, but only managed to find, copper butterfly wings from Boudica and hid it. Tartessos, Spain Tartessos appears in Breakaway. Attleboro, Massachusetts, USA Dan, Jake, and Atticus come here before rescuing Amy. Spitsbergen Island, Antarctica Amy comes here alone to get the Silphium seeds. However, she is trapped by Peirce's goons and left to die. Right before she does, Dan, Jake, and Atticus rescue her. Spitsbergen Island appears in Breakaway. Guatemala City, Guatemala Guatemala City appears in Countdown. Tikal National Park, Petén, Guatemala Amy and Dan hunt for the Riven Crystal to get one dram ground to a powder here, and they find it after a dew days of searching and escaping Peirce goons. Dan almost died but Amy took the serum to save him. They then loose Olivia's book. Peirce sets up a trap for them to come get the book back. Pony realizes it is a trick and comes running to warn them. Peirce's children Galt and Cara kidnap Dan and Pony tries to save him by grabbing onto the Peirce's helicopter. He then falls down and breaks his neck on a tree, which kills him. Tikal National Park appears in Countdown. Tikal, Guatemala Tikal appears in Countdown and Flashpoint. Midway Atoll After arriving here with the Peirce kids, Cara lets Dan escape and Amy and Dan find each other. Midway Atoll appears in Flashpoint. Phnom Penh, Cambodia The gang travels to Cambodia to find the venom of a Tonlé Sap Water Snake, half jigger. This is their first stop. Phnom Penh appears in Flashpoint. Kampong, Chhnang The gang travels to Cambodia to find the venom of a Tonlé Sap Water Snake, half jigger. Kampong Chhnang appears in Flashpoint. Siem Reap The gang finally finds a Tonlé Sap Water Snake here and they capture it after having a bloddy battle with the Peirce kids and their goons. Bangkok, Thailand Bangkok appears in Flashpoint. New York, USA New York appears in Flashpoint. Cambridge, MA Sammy Mourad mixes up the Antidote for the serum here, and Amy refuses to take it so she can use her enhanced abilities to fight Peirce. Cambridge appears in Flashpoint. Shattuck's Folly (Peirce Landing) This is where the final showdown between Peirce and the Cahills ensues. They succeed in spewing the Antidote over the huge crowd causing Peirce and his goons to lose their enhanced abilities. Jake Saves Amy after she spews out the Antidote when she becomes unconscious. He injects her with the antidote, saving her. Shattuck's Folly appears in Flashpoint. Meenalappa, Ireland Amy and Dan come here after they beat Peirce. Meenalappa appears again in Flashpoint. Future Location Abyssina: Boiled roots of three dingetenga plants Attleboro, Massachusetts, USA Attleboro briefly appears in Mission Titanic. Chamonix, France Amy and Dan are skydiving here when Hamilton and the crew comes to warn them about the Outcast. Chamonix appears in Mission Titanic. Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada Amy and Dan travel here first to find out more about the Outcast's poem. Halifax appears in Mission Titanic. Ushuaia, Argentina Amy and Dan come here to board the Titanic II which will set sail to Antarctica. Ushaia appears in Mission Titanic. Paradise Harbor, Antarctica This is Amy and Dan's second trip to Antarctica the first being in Breakaway. They come here following Dr. Jeff Tagamayer, who they suspect is in league with the Outcast. They are right. Dr. Tagamayer traps them in his study but the Cahills find a way out and they go to Deception Island. Paradise Harbor appears in Mission Titanic. Deception Island, Antarctica Deception Island appears in Mission Titanic. Los Angeles, USA Los Angeles appears in Mission Hindenburg. The Cahills come here after receiving a text from the Outcast saying, "Look up." They then see a blimp and follow it to a landing strip where it explodes and almost kills some workers there. The Cahills then see a advertisement about a race to the Karmon line in airships. Doublecross Singapore, Singapore Nellie Gomez, Sammy Mourad, the Starlings and Chens are among the Cahills who live or visited Singapore. Superspecial Havana, Cuba Havana is where the outbreak started in Outbreak. The word is hidden on the front cover.Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:The 39 clues website Category:Series One Category:Card Packs Category:Series Two Category:Unstoppable Category:Trent Family Category:Starling Family Category:Holt Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Spasky Family Category:William McIntyre Category:Oh Family Category:Missions Category:Vespers Category:Doublecross Category:Cahill Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The clue hunt Category:Lists Category:Locations